The Escape
by Ignira of Esperon
Summary: Aki and Toya attempt to work together to escape. Between crossdressing as sluts and digging out of Mikage International using picture frames, it's not going well. First oneshot, R&R!


Various Toya and Aki Escape Plans

IOE: YES! MY FIRST ONE-SHOT!

Shuro: What am I doing here?

IOE: As you are my favorite Ceres character, and I wuv you, you are my buddy.

IOE/Shuro: Yay! (dance)

IOE: While we are grooving to a GeSang beat, I'll do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: Ignira of Esperon (that's me) does not own Ayashi No Ceres. Or Finding Nemo.

Shuro: Enjoy the chapter! (She and IOE continue grooving) Woo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aki sat in his room, staring out the window. It was a beautiful day in Tokyo; the sun was shining, and it wasn't too hot out. He sighed; if only Kagami would let him take a walk.

There were lots of things that Kagami wouldn't allow Aki to do. The worst one, in Aki's opinion, was to see his beloved sister, Aya. He knew that a lot of things had happened; his father had died, his mother was now in a coma, and some sort of Tennyo from a long time ago now inhabited her body. Aki just wanted to see Aya again, and get out of this place.

_Perhaps I should speak to Toya about this, about escaping Mikage Headquarters…._ he thought.

As if on cue, the door to his room opened. Aki spun around to see Toya carrying a tray with food on it. Aki's stomach growled. Just in time.

"Hello, Aki," Toya said, setting down the tray on the table in front of Aki.

Aki eyed the door.

"Can anyone hear us?" he whispered. Toya raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Why?" he asked.

Aki got up and shut the door.

"Toya, I want to get out of here. I want to see Aya," he said.

Toya nodded carefully.

"I understand. Okay, then, let's figure out what to do," he said. Aki was taken aback.

"I didn't expect you to agree right away," he said, "I thought you would say something about Ceres,"

Toya shrugged.

"Aya's stronger now; she could probably handle it. Besides, you think I like it here?" he asked.

Aki chuckled and shook his head.

"Let's get started, then," said Toya.

Aki sat down on his bed, frowning in concentration. Toya stared out the window, his eyebrows slightly lowered.

Aki shrugged.

"I got nothing."

"Me, too,"

"You'd think this would be easier,"

"Yeah…."

Suddenly, Aki's eyes widened.

"I've got it! We'll disguise ourselves as women, and sweet-talk and flash our way outta here!" he exclaimed.

Toya didn't turn from the window.

"No way in Hell am I wearing boobs, let alone flashing them," he said. Aki frowned. He didn't mind dressing up like a woman; having been mistaken by one by strangers for most of his life, and even playing women in school plays during younger days.

"Give me a pen and a giant piece of paper," mumbled Toya.

"Why? How big?" asked Aki.

"I'll draw up the building. Got anything that's four feet by five feet? A giant tablet would be good."

"Um, no,"

"What good are you, then?"

Aki sighed.

"Okay, there's a tablet on the table," he said.

"So get it," replied Toya.

"It's like two feet away from you," argued Aki.

"And five from you. Big whoop, you whiner," Toya said.

Aki got up from the bed and handed Toya a tablet and pen. Toya glanced at the tablet.

"I didn't take you for the 'My Little Pony' type." he said quietly.

"Shut up, I doodle when I'm bored." fumed Aki. Toya smirked and flipped the page. His eyes widened.

"Is that Chibi-Usa from Sailor Moon wearing lingerie?" he asked.

"A boy can dream, can't he?" said Aki irritably.

Toya turned the page again; Aki could have sworn he heard Toya mutter "'Doodle' my ass".

Finally, Toya took the pen and began to draw and write. After a few minutes, Aki went over to see.

He pointed at the first giant word written on the page.

"Es-cop-ay. Wow, that's like 'Escape!'" he exclaimed. Toya rolled his eyes. Aki looked at the tablet.

On it were a bunch of squares, labeled with room names, and stick figures everywhere. Aki spotted two stick figures; one with sunglasses and the other with buck teeth.

"Please tell me those two," he said, pointing, "Are you and me."

"Everyone's a critic," muttered Toya, and finished the layout.

"Okay, how about we head down this hallway," said Aki, pointing, "And then run for that elevator. If they shut it down, we'll climb down the shaft,"

"That's a window." remarked Toya.

"Okay, let's round up some bungee cords…"

"No."

"High-jack a giant trampoline…"

"No."

"Okay, we get these feathers and some wax, see, and then-"

"Look, just forget the window, okay?"

"You're just jealous that I've thought up good ideas before you,"

"I'll be jealous of you when you molest Aya,"

"Pig,"

"Molester,"

Aki sighed.

"Okay, do you have any ideas, carrot top?" he asked, irritated.

"Lay off the hair, dude. That's so low." replied Toya.

"Okay, sorry; please answer the question." said Aki.

"No." said Toya, folding his arms.

"Please?" pleaded Aki.

"Uh-uh." Toya turned his back to Aki.

There was silence. And then…

"Got any pantyhose we can put over our heads?" asked Toya.

"No, but I do have fishnets." offered Aki.

"Something tells me that's not going to work," said Toya.

"Oh yeah, Kagami'll want them back. I said I'd return them yesterday…." said Aki distantly.

"Got any giant China doll masks?" asked Toya.

"Um…no." replied Aki.

"It's just one factor of your uselessness after another." said Toya.

Aki growled.

"Okay, how about…"

------------------------Several Hours later-------------------------------

"Screw this, let's just call Aya and bust outta here," growled Toya, getting up.

"What's wrong with digging our way out using picture frames?" asked Aki, flinging his arms wide.

"Just shut up and sit tight," snapped Toya as he dialed on his cell phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were breaking out. Aki and Toya were rushing up the stairs; gun fire everywhere.

Toya looked anxiously at his watch, pulling Aki by the arm. And then Aki stopped.

Toya groaned.

"Another bathroom break? We've already stopped five times!" he yelled.

Aki's face went pale.

"I'm hot-I mean, hit," and he fell to the ground.

Toya pounded his fist into the wall.

"MOTHER-"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IOE: I hope you enjoyed it.

Shuro: It seemed a little unfinished.

IOE: Bear with me.

(Shuro faints from super-dancing)

IOE: (gasp) SHURO! NOOOOOO! (Cries) Read and review, waaaaaah! (Room begins to fill with tears)


End file.
